1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for customizing a driver for a printing apparatus, a control method for the system, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical program for controlling a printing apparatus such as a printer is a printer driver. A file set of a printer driver offered by a provider generally includes a CAT file (catalog file) for assuring the file set. An electronic signature issued by a provider or the like is generally attached to a CAT file (for example, Microsoft, Windows Logo Program [online], [searched Aug. 3, 2012], Internet, see <URL:http://msdn.microsoft.com/ja-jb/library/windows/hardware/gg463010.aspx>).
A user often wants to customize the setting contents of a printer driver in accordance with the installation environment of a printing system. In particular, recently, the use modes of the printer driver have diversified along with various installation environments of the printing system, and customization requests for the printer driver are increasing. To cope with these requests, there are provided printer driver customization techniques for changing default setting values and input control in a printer driver interface (to be simply referred to as an IF hereinafter) (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-309724).
According to the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-309724, customization of a printer driver changes the file set of the printer driver, and the electronic signature attached to the CAT file undesirably becomes meaningless.
To solve this problem, a method of attaching an electronic signature again is available. However, every time customization is performed, it is necessary to generate a CAT file again for the file set of the customized printer driver and to attach an electronic signature to the CAT file, requiring time-consuming operation and extra cost.